The Damsel and the Beast
by Itoma
Summary: Hank usually had a good handle on the Beast living inside of him. but she just seemed to have a knack for bringing him out to play.


A/N: Ohmigodz more stuffs! It's amazing! And this one even has it's own cover art! A big thank you and many hearts go out to Whispering Kage for getting this done for me by the lovely Momo-Lady over on deviant art! Anyways Here's a story I've had hidden away for some time now. XD

* * *

"...And that concludes the tour Ms. Higurashi," Charles stated, his wheels coming to a stop, before he spun around to face the Asian woman following him, "This will be your personal room during your stay."

"Thank you very much, Prof. Xavier," She bowed politely, a single yellow bag held securely in her arms. Her bright blue eyes beamed down at the handsome male in the wheelchair. "But please, call me Kagome."

"Of course, You may call me Charles as well, if you prefer. Now as the children's foreign studies instructor, I've had all the necessary supplies set up in your classroom, do you remember where it is," He asked, looking up at the bright woman before him inquisitively.

"Yes of course, it's in the west wing of the mansion, first floor, next to Mr. McCoy's personal lab," She answered.

"Very good, proper introductions with the other students and staff will be made at dinner, at six-thirty this evening," He stated as he calmly wheeled around her and made his way down the hall way, "Be prepared for your danger room examination later this evening as well, Kagome."

"Of course Charles... I can't wait to see what you have to throw at me," She thought back to him, as she pushed open her bedroom door. Her room was spacious, the floors and walls decorated a neutral color, a simple beige. Kagome frowned at the color, that would have to change soon. Though she wouldn't be painting it the color of her bedroom back home, this beige wouldn't do at all.

Walking further into the room she tossed her trusty yellow bag on her queen size bed, before making her way to the bathroom.

She had a mansion of teenagers to impress...

* * *

.Hank sat uncomfortably in the chair at the dining room table, his suit felt itchy against his fur, and was quite literally making him hot under the collar. Normally he wore soft comfortable clothes that didn't cling to his body, and He honestly wouldn't have bothered with the stuffy clothes if Charles hadn't requested that everyone look nice for their new "roommate" at her first dinner at the Institute.

Who was at this point in time, was ten minutes late.

"Is this woman you hired ever gonna show up Charles... I'm ready to eat already," Logan growled, to his left.

"She is on her way now, Logan. She seems to have just realized the time," Charles replied with a smile, as a short Asian woman quickly threw open the doors, racing into the dining hall.

"I'm so sorry," She panted slightly. Beast simply sat quietly at the table tentatively scratching his arm to relieve an itch, as he observed her. She was short in stature, probably no taller than five feet, but the black cocktail dress she wore did well to make her appear tall and thin. Her long wavy obsidian hair falling around her shoulders, her cheeks stained with the light pink of embarrassment, with her blue eyes darting around the room. Overall the woman was easy on the eyes, if he did say so himself.

Beast turned his gaze as he heard a long low whistle, his eyes narrowed upon Logan as the man ogled the newest faculty member.

"... Daaaaaamn," He heard Logan mutter under his breath. It would figure that he would instantly find the woman attractive, he'd been with an asian woman before. Though barely anyone knew the details on that matter, they knew he had been.

Hank himself however was reluctant to show any interest, it most likely wouldn't get him anywhere, he was a beast, at least in appearance. What sane woman would choose to be with him when they could have Logan?

But that was neither here nor there, there was no point in thinking upon such things when he knew they most likely wouldn't come to pass. Instead he decided to offer the woman a kind smile as he stood from his seat and pulled out the empty chair next to his.

"Ms. Higurashi was it? Please have a seat, we've been waiting for you," He chuckled lightly as her blush seemed to darken, before she quickly righted her posture and sauntered... he blinked as he watched her hips sway... she was sauntering towards him.

"And some say chivalry is dead," Her soft voice spoke as she pecked his cheek in thanks for pulling out her chair for her.

Beast's ear twitched as he heard Logan mutter under his breath again, "So she digs the fuzzy guys huh? Lucky Beast."

Hank was certain he was blushing under his furred cheeks as he helped push her and her chair close to the table before quickly taking his seat next to her, he could hear several of the girls giggling at his reaction as he fumbled with his fork and knife. He hadn't been prepared for her to act as such.

He quickly noted however that the giggling ceased when Charles cleared his throat.

"Students this is Kagome Higurashi, she will be your new foreign studies instructor after class, seeing as your school will not allow you to take extracurricular studies currently," Xavier explained, after the mutants had been exposed, Principle Kelly at Bayville High had wanted to minimize their time at school, having them only attend math, english, science and history classes before sending them back to the institute.

Beast frowned at the explanation, it was a shame Principle Kelly's fear of the students was preventing them from learning all that they could in school, but he supposed it came with the territory of their secrets being exposed.

"I know several of you were interested in the Japanese class at school," Kagome spoke up next to him, "As well as several other cultures, I'll be happy to begin classes for everyone tomorrow."

This woman was nothing but smiles, he thought as he watched her, she didn't seem to be letting the fact of the public school's bigotry bother her at all, she seemed merely happy to be able to help those who resided in the institute.

* * *

Later after introductions had been made and dinner was finished, the students went about their chores washing dishes as Xavier led the faculty members down stairs.

Beast, Storm, and Logan had all suited up for what was to come, Ms. Higurashi's danger room exam.

Kagome herself seemed bored with the idea, even though she had been given a thorough debriefing of what was to transpire on the elevator ride down she simply continued to smile, earning a cynical chuckle form Wolverine.

"You're nothing but smiles and sunshine aren't you," He rumbled as he leaned against the elevator wall his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well there's no point in getting worked up, I'm sure I'll be able to handle this easily," Kagome was confident her time in the feudal era when she was a teenager would pay off greatly in this respect, how scary would a "Danger Room" be in comparison to a horde of bloodthirsty demons?

"Care to make a little.. wager?" If Logan's cocky smirk was anything to go by, Hank, Ororo and Charles all felt a little more apprehensive about Kagome's Danger Room exam.

"Sure.. what's the bet," She beamed up at Wolverine.

"You make a run through my personal training program, if you make it through without help you win," Logan grinned watching as the shorter woman refused to back down, a coy smile upon her lips.

"Alright now what are the stakes?"

Logan looked thoughtful for a moment, idly scratching his chin, as his eyes darted to the ceiling of the elevator.

"If you lose, I get to pick your codename and design your uniform," He stated, grinning once again. Beast instantly didn't like where this was going at all, a firm scowl setting up his lips as he looked to her, for some reason thinking she would be rational and back down from the challenge.

"And if I win you have to wear a pink uniform instead," Kagome replied with a smirk of her own, watching as Logan's features turned pensive once again before he smiled wickedly at her.

"Alright. I'll take that bet."

The other occupants of the elevator sighed... this was going to end badly.

* * *

Kagome eeped as she leaped to the side, narrowly avoiding a large rotating saw blade that crashed into the ground where she had once been standing. Logan's Run, as the simulation was called was proving to be more dangerous than she thought it to be.

Why.. why why why why why?! Did she have to take a bet from a veteran of this team? What in the name of the gods was she thinking!

She flipped herself backward to avoid a section of the ceiling that had came down in an attempt to squish her. This whole session was proving to be more than she could handle.. though she had already made it passed the time marker Xavier had set for her to pass, the training simulation was far from over.

Beast and the others watched from the overhead control room, she had done well considering this was her first time, be he couldn't help feeling nervous every time she narrowly avoided a spike trap or a mechanized blade or drill. While Kagome had managed to disable several machines early on in the session, but as the machines attack rates began to increase she started to lose ground.

The Asian woman had no time whatsoever to manifest her powers in retaliation or defense at this point. The ethereal lavender lights she had lashed out with early on where nowhere to be seen as she nimbly evaded a rocket that had been fired at her.

"Charles," He turned to the man in the chair, "I think this test is over, she's been losing ground steadily for the past fifteen minutes and we all know this simulation gets harder the longer it goes, we should end this now before she suffers unnecessary harm."

Xavier nodded in agreement, as Logan chuckled off to the side, he had won this bet easily.

"Computer, shut down Logan's Run, the simulation is over," Charles spoke, his eyes narrowing as the simulation continued anyways,

"Computer! Shut down the Danger Room!"

Beast, Wolverine and Storm turned worried glances to Kagome, as the simulation failed to halt, as the word "error" appeared on the computer screen in large red letters.

Logan turned to storm, "Whose turn was it to run maintenance checks?"

Ororo calmly placed her hand on her forehead, "Jean.. and Scott's..."

The two teens while the more upstanding members among the students had become rather close as of late, to the point where both could be found making out in various places of the institute, although it wasn't like them at all to shirk their responsibilities. But it was also like them to be hesitant to test Logan's training program.

All four adults in the room sighed in resignation, this was going to be messy.

"Uh guys! You can stop any time now! … I give up!" Kagome called nervously, having found a fraction of a moment to throw up a barrier around herself as several machines beat against the vibrant lavender shield.

Charles scowled, "All three of you down there now!"

The three of them didn't need to be told twice, quickly smashing through the glass of the observation deck, Logan and Beast landed squarely on their feet before they began to tear apart the mechanical weapons.

Storm sighed tiredly, did they have to destroy the glass? Couldn't they have just opened the hatch in the floor of the observation deck like she did?

Ororo's long white hair whipped about her as she jumped through the hatch before catching herself upon an artificial wind current.

"Stand back, you two!" She called as lightning began to arc from her fingertips, the force of the electricity violently ripping the machinery to bits, before Storm was pulled out of the air by a bola the rope and weights tying around her arms sending her plummeting towards the ground, luckily Wolverine turned and caught her before she reached the ground.

This entire experience had gone way overboard at this point, Kagome was freaking out as her barrier started to crack as if it were made of glass. Even the floor beneath her was trying to pushing against her shield.

Beast was still tearing away at the machines around her, this had been completely avoidable, why did Logan have to bait her into something she wouldn't have been able to handle.

Suddenly there was a loud shattering sound, as if someone had just destroyed a wall of glass or a mirror, and all the machines lurched toward their target, immediately followed by a piercing scream.

"No!" Beast roared, the muscles in his arms and legs bulging as he used all of his strength to tear his way to the center. When he finally reached his destination, he found only a small lavender sphere, inside of which Kagome was curled up in the fetal position, her eyes clenched shut.

"Ms. Higurashi," Beast rumbled softly, as he reached forward placing his hands on the smooth glimmering shield, "Stay calm... can you open this side of the barrier?"

The groan of metal shifting around her caused her to shake her head, she wasn't confident about much of anything right now... Kagome just wanted out.

"Alright.. just sit tight then, I'm going to remove everything around you."

His voice was a soft soothing rumble to her ears, soothing her nerves as she kept her eyes shut, listening as he ripped apart the machines around her, the pressure on her barrier lessening little by little with each machine tossed aside.

With all the guns and blades destroyed, Kagome's spherical barrier was propped up upon a stand of scrap metal.

"Miss," Beast's deep voice found her ears, causing her to slowly open her eyes, the tall blue furred male hand his large hands upon her shield, a look of concern upon his face as his impossibly deep blue eyes gazed down upon her. "Everything is fine now... lets get you out of here."

Kagome's barrier blinked in and out of existence several times before it was completely gone, Hank's long arms quickly grabbing her in a bridal fashion before she could fall upon the shrapnel beneath her. She squeaked slightly from the small drop into his arms, her own appendages quickly wrapping around his neck and pulling herself closer.

Hank instinctively rumbled low in his chest, holding her close as he leapt away from the large tower of scrap, Storm and Wolverine had disposed of the rest Danger Room's weaponry leaving the entirety of the facility a huge smoking mess.

Leaping over to the open space of floor that Wolverine and Storm had cleared, Beast was reluctant to release the small female in his arms, the monster that resided inside him urging him to keep her close. The stares from both Logan and Ororo were enough to make him relinquish her though, letting out an uneasy grumble as she slid out of his arms, her high heels touching the floor with a soft clack.

"So I think I've got your codename," Logan said with a cheeky grin, watching as Kagome turned a glare on him.

"You're holding me to that bet, aren't you," She muttered back.

"Sure am, Damsel... you can expect to see your uniform in your room some time tomorrow," Logan chuckled as he kicked the scrap metal out of his way to the exit.

Beast could have swore he saw steam coming out her ears, as her small fists clenched at her side.

"You know none of us will hold you to that bet, you almost lost your life today, we can come up with a better one," Ororo spoke up trying to sooth the foreign cultures instructor's nerves.

"No," Kagome's tone was curt, "It's fine, I'll live up to my end of the bargain, this is what i get for biting off more than I could chew."

Hank stayed quiet during the interaction, his lips set in a grim line, fighting the sudden and strange urge to rip Logan in two. To think he had a nerve to hold her to such a bargain after she almost died, even though he found it admirable that she kept to her word, uncharacteristic thoughts of violence towards Logan filled his head.

He was however pulled out of his inner thoughts of torture at the feel of soft lips pressed against his cheek.

Hank instantly stopped breathing. He looked down to see Kagome standing in front of him, her cheeks flushed a light pink color.

"Thank you Hank," Were her only words before she quickly darted out of the room, leaving a stunned Beast, and a curious Storm behind.

"I have to go... work on a serum..." Hanks slowly excused himself, leaving Storm alone in the large room.

The weather witch took in her surroundings before looking up at Charles, then bringing her hand up to her ear she tapped into the institutes intercom system through her com device.

"Jean... Scott.. please report to the danger room..."

* * *

Hank McCoy sat in his room, staring into the mirror, his large hand resting against his own cheek. The cheek she had kissed. It still felt like her soft lips still lingered there. For an entire day's worth of time the beast inside him brushed close to the surface, it wanted to chase her, to catch her, to claim her..

With a shake of his head, he pushed the thoughts away, the very thought of his more primal side being let loose leaving a horrible taste in his mouth.

Sitting here in his own room wasn't helping him any, he needed to do something to take his mind off the raven haired woman, lest he continue to slowly lose his mind.

Looking out his window, he could see the pool, perhaps that would an ideal place to relax, he could sit and watch the sunset.

And so with a soft huff Beast, pulled himself from his chair and made his way out the door.

* * *

Kagome was livid, no, beyond livid, as she took in her appearance in the mirror. Her x-men uniform consisted of nothing but black and yellow straps over her body. Leaving large expanses of exposed flesh for any and all to see. Neon yellow straps covered her breasts somehow only making them appear larger as they wrapped up and around her neck like a bikini top, with the X-men insignia resting just above her cleavage. The lower half consisted black straps that wrapped tightly around her waist and groin, before coming out in many loose hanging straps that hung from her thighs down to her calves. Her shoes were neon yellow high heels to match, the top portion of her uniform.

"Charles... where can I find Logan right now," Kagome threw her thoughts out, knowing the telepath could pick up on them if he was listening, which he always was on some level.

"He's out swimming in the pool," Jean's voice answered instead, "Sorry the professor is using cerebro right now."

"Thanks Jean."

* * *

Logan smiled as his head breached the surface of the water, his nostrils flaring as he took in the scent of the damsel in distress heading straight for the pool, as well as the smell of Hank trailing slowly behind her.

Just as he pulled himself out of the pool he was greeted with the sight of Kagome tapping her neon yellow high heel while she glared angrily at him.

"You... youuu" She growled, the look to her eyes promised retribution.

His smile became a grin as he looked her over, she was hot, so hot he had to resist the urge to lick his lips at the sight of all her exposed skin.

"You look good, Damsel," He whistled low and he stepped closer to her. He wasn't normally so forward when it came to women, but damn did she make him hot as well. He'd have to hope she never tore her gaze from his face, because the bulge in his trunks was becoming rather obvious.

"Look good? Look good?!" She screeched, her blue eyes alight with fire, "I look like a hooker! A HOOKER!"

Her raised volume only made him laugh, even angry she looked sexy, "Well if you're a hooker.. I'd spend quite a pretty penny on you." He chuckled, stepping around her to head for his towel which hung on a chair behind her, using this opportunity to pinch her ass cheek.

Logan didn't have time to react before he was suddenly grabbed, lifted high into the air and tossed to the other side of the pool.

* * *

The other male... the wolverine, it had touched her, insulted her beast was fully in control now, Hank had wandered onto the scene just in time to hear Logan's words, and to see his hand go somewhere it shouldn't have.

It could hear, Hank, the more civilized part of their being, beating against the proverbial glass. The beast knew he could see all that was happening outside their mind. Hank had wanted to settle the dispute peacefully, though he too had been enraged, which was why the beast was in control now. It had used Hanks momentary burst of rage to catapult to the surface and take control.

Beast bared his fangs as he turned to the female, she had to be placed elsewhere, so he could slaughter the other male in private.

"Hank..." Her voice was like a soothing balm to his mind, though the twinge of fear was there, he paid it no mind, so long as she wasn't' screaming and running away.

Kagome's eyes went wide, as Hank stepped forward, his chest was heaving with long deep breaths, his muscles seemed to have bulged as they tensed, stretching the fabric of the clothes that he wore. He looked, not himself for starters, as if he really was a beast. When his long arms wrapped around her and pulled her close, she froze, ready to throw up a barrier to protect herself in an instant if she had to.

His large blue hand gently grasped her head then, softly pulling her close to his chest, and once there she bit her lower lip as she listened to a deep rumble low in his chest. It was a strangely comforting sound, not a purr like that of a cat's, but a deep, gravely, inherently masculine sound, that somehow calmed her.

In all honestly Kagome was completely lost as to what was going on right now.

Logan on the other side of the pool gripped his head as he groaned in pain, his head had struck the lip of the pool when he had been tossed, nearly knocking him unconscious. When he looked up he could see Kagome in Hank's arms, sitting completely still in them as the large blue furred mutant began to gently pet her hair.

With a grumble he pushed himself to his feet, looking over at the pair again to see Beast was suddenly gone, leaving only Kagome standing there with a dumbstruck look on her face.

"What... the.." Was all Logan could say before he felt a large hand wrap around his head, his vision obscured as large blue fingers covered his eyes. When had Beast gotten over here? Since when was he able to move so fast?

Logan soon found he wasn't going to get any answers as Beast promptly tossed him into the nearby woods like a rag doll.

Once Logan was lost behind the tree line, Kagome shook herself out of her daze, seeing Beast about to leap after him she quickly encased him in her signature barrier.

Beast grunted in pain as his head struck the lavender shield. What? What was this?! A deep growl filled the air as he turned his eyes to the female he was prepared to rip Logan limb from limb for. She dared to stop him, to keep him from protecting her? She dared to protect that vile wolverine?!

Clenching his fist he struck the barrier with all his might, grinning as he watched it waver slightly, grinning even more when he watched her almost fall into the pool from him striking the shield. It affected her as well huh? Balling his other fist he struck the barrier again, watching as the female quickly grabbed a nearby chair to keep herself from falling.

Kagome gasped as he beat against the shield, according to the files Charles had shown her, Hank shouldn't be able to hit this hard. It was if someone was repeatedly hitting her barrier with a mac truck!

It was only a matter of time before the barrier shattered like glass, the ethereal shards fading away before they could hit the ground.

Sinking to her knees, Kagome gulped as she looked up at the tall primal being before her. Obviously all thoughts of punishing Logan were gone, he only had eyes for her.

* * *

Kagome let out an angry huff as she was deposited on the sandy floor of the cave. The cave was a small natural formation that was located on the beach nearby the Institute.

Beast stood above her, his anger was slowly wearing away, he could feel his control on the body lessening every second, at this rate Hank would be out here with her, the very thought made Beast want to retch. That damned "civilized" half of his wouldnt dare claim her, he'd apologize and then be wary of ever being in her presence again. Hank McCoy would ruin everything for them!

"Okay, Hank... I'm going to tell you right now.. whatever is going on, better stop. I don't care if my codename is Damsel... I will.." Her threat died on her lips as Beast suddenly tore the shirt he had be wearing from his body, leaving his blue furred, well muscled chest exposed as a wicked fanged grin appeared on his features.

This side of Hank was so different from the man she had met the night before, he was powerful and wild, not soft and intellectual, it left her frightened... and somewhat aroused.

Her body went perfectly still as he got down next to her, wrapping his long arms around her and pulling her close to his chest.

His masculine musk drifted across her nose. The woodsy scent made her heart clench, reminding her of an adventure gone by.

That deep rumble reverberated through his chest again, causing a shiver to rack her spine. He took her shiver as a sign of her feeling cold in the damp cave, as his blue furred arms wrapped around her tighter conforming her soft curves to his muscular form.

"Hank," she whispered, "I need you to speak to me. Let me know you haven't gone completely crazy."

Beast struggled with words. They never were his strong suit, they were best left to Hank. He had to speak to her. But he couldn't do so without giving up control to his more civilized half.

He didn't want to let go. She simply felt so good in his arms, her body warm and nubile, made him want to mate. He could practically feel her heartbeat racing in her chest, because he held her so closely.

He didn't trust Hank to secure her as their female on his own, he knew the man would fuck this up somehow, his instincts raged inside his mind, drowning out McCoy's voice. But he had to gain her trust, make her believe that he was her male. There to protect and provide for her.

Balling his fists behind her, he slowly relinquished her from his hold. Trying so hard to maintain control, despite the throbbing headache Hank was now providing. With one final growl, Hank wrested control from the Beast.

Gripping his head, he took a moment to breath deeply, inhaling Kagome's scent that lingered upon his body. The smell made an unfamiliar warmth pool in Hank's chest. It felt so right, to just be covered in her scent, it actually made him contemplate never showering again.

"Hank?"

Her concerned tone drew him out of his reverie, causing him to look up at her. "Ah! Kagome! I'm so sorry for all that has happened," he stammered, "let me take you back to the mansion."

When her arms crossed over her chest and her lips became set in an adorable scowl, Hank knew that his suggestion had gone unheard.

"Would you mind explaining what all just happened here?" Her eye's seemed to pierce his very being as she stared him down, "I'm used to dealing with crazy things now and then, along with the possessive man type, but this... all of this was a little much."

Hank sighed hanging his head and staring down at his large blue feet. How exactly did he explain to her that he had a crazy beast inside his head, that had a talent for wrecking everything in his life? Even more so how did he do it without making her run for the hills?

"Well... you see," He started, before trailing off, not entirely sure what to say.

"If it helps.. I promise to not run away screaming bloody murder. As proof, I'll offer up the fact that I haven't already done so," She spoke kindly, grasping his chin and diverting his gaze from the floor to her.

"Right, well. I have this.. thing inside me. He's the reason why I'm called Beast," He started, "And ever since I met you, he's been completely infatuated. He's kind of already... considering you to be his... our mate."

He watched Kagome blink a few times as if she was unsure of what to make of the information, before a small "hmm" escaped her lips and she diverted her attention to the ceiling. The cave was silent for a few moments, as the woman that he instinctually desired seemed to mull over his confession.

"Well," She smiled, "For a first date, I've had worse."

Hank's jaw fell, before she lightly lifted his chin to close his mouth.

"You'll catch fly's like that, Mr. McCoy," She teased, stepping around him to head towards the mouth of the cave.

Before she got too far he quickly turned and caught up with her, walking by her side.

"So... you've had worse first dates?" He inquired.

"Oh most definitely. Let me tell you about this one guy, Koga was his name, the man slung me over his shoulder and jumped off a cliff," She began, "I was praying to gods my family isn't even affiliated with..."


End file.
